1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc device such as a motor-vehicle-mounted disc device for playing back a mini disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent years have seen advances in the area of reducing the physical size of such a disc device since mini-disc players were brought out. However, further downsizing of a motor-vehicle-mounted disc device has been required.
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (KOKAI) No.5-174478, for example, a cartridge inserting and discharging mechanism for a mini-disc player is so constructed that, when carrying a mini disc to its replay position, a cartridge holder carrier provided with a rack plate, which is driven by rotation of a power motor, carries a cartridge holder with the disc, and the engagement of a locking axis (or a locking pin) of a supporting base (or a floating base) with an axis engaging groove (or a pin engaging groove) is released. Then, the supporting base becomes a floating state, and the mini disc is played back.
Such a prior art disc device as mentioned above suffers from a disadvantage that the cartridge holder comes into contact with a turn table, an optical pickup, or the like, and this results in causing a failure.